Into Memories Past
by LazyLiaurus
Summary: Years pass and time definitely has taken ahold of the Titans. The team disbanded, new romances has formed, and something has been long since forgotten... But what if that memory starts to turn up again? Will it change the future's that the titans have formed for themselves? Or would they rather keep the forgotten things in the past? RobinxStarfire BBxRae
1. Chapter 1 - Phase One

A/N: Hello, guys! This is my first story posted on here, so I hope you guys enjoy it! Leave me feedback as to what you think! Okay, enjoy!

Chapter One: Phase One

"Friend Raven, you know I would not ask you to do this if the circumstances were not of high risk!" Starfire pleaded to the half demon girl who seemed perplexed at Starfire's wishes.

"But why? Why throw us away? Why can't you just take care of whatever Tamaranian business you have and come back right away?" She tossed her violet hair behind her ears out of frustration. Why would Starfire ask of such a thing? She was beginning to feel insulted.

"I cannot go into greater detail, but please… I know if I told some of the team to not interfere they would not. However…" Starfire began to think about their spiky headed leader, a man she could not go a few minutes without mentioning.

"Is it really so serious that we don't interfere?" That should be a cause of concern in itself!" Raven huffed, pacing in a circle around her room, trying her best not to let her emotions spiral out of control. Starfire could tell that she was pushing her buttons, but she had to. She needed this desperately from Raven.

"Friend Raven… the best way I can describe how personal this is… would be by bringing up Trigun." Raven stopped in her pacing, peering over her shoulder at the alien girl. She opened her mouth as to say something, but once she looked into Starfire's emerald eyes she saw it. The pain that Raven had when she knew her prophecy was going to be fulfilled, how she would of done anything to make sure her friends weren't to be hurt. "You must understand."

"I understand, but.." She eyed Starfire up and down, this alien girl literally flew into her life out of no where. If it weren't for her she would of never found the friends that she has today. She wouldn't feel like there was good in herself, since Starfire always had the most annoying way of reminding her everyday. But she liked it that way. She didn't want to lose her…

"Please," Starfire dropped to the floor doing the unexpected. Raven almost had to look away because she couldn't bare the sight before he.r. Starfire was on her knees, bending down in front of her. Tears lined her cheeks, dropping onto her dark purple carpet like crystal stains. "I do not want to leave, believe me I do not! But I have to do what is good for my people. Please, Raven! I will return, I do the crossing of my heart!"

"Okay…" Raven choked over her own words, like they were venom in her throat. "If this is really the best way to go about it…" Starfire immediately sprung up, cupping Raven's hands. Tears dropped all over her pale little hands, making Raven twitch. The mirror that hung from the wall above the raven shaped lamp by her bed shattered. Starfire sprung backwards, frightened. She then looked at Raven, taking a deep breath she tried to smile like her usual self.

"There is no other way, but this is not the goodbye. It is the see you soon, my friend." Raven nodded, she began to float, closing her eyes shut.

"Azarath…" Starfire immediately pulled her down.

"Wait, please. I just want to talk to the others for just a moment. I will be right back and you can do what I have asked." Raven then face palmed, she was so wound up and wanted this moment to be over that she didn't take the right precautions.

"Right, I have to do a few things first. I will meet you back in your room when I'm ready." Starfire nodded and began to stroll out of her room. Raven couldn't help but watch her friend, she wanted to grab for her, to tell her to find another way. But instead she held it all inside until Starfire pushed the button on her door to close and that's when Raven fell to the ground. Tears staining her cheeks as her powers went haywire, the books flew off her shelves, the window in her room burst into a million fragments, and the lights all flickered trying to lose the electricity that let them glow. Starfire had her back to the door, hearing every little thing that took place behind the cold doors to Raven's room. She slid down the door, burying her face in her knees.

"I am so sorry, I am so very sorry…" She mumbled to herself as she silently cried.

\\\\\\\\\\\\

Beastboy ran up the hallway as he saw Starfire on the ground.

"Yo, Star! What's going on? I heard a bunch of things crashing… is everything alright? Are you crying?" The green changeling stared at her with discomfort. He wanted to know what was wrong but at the same time he didn't. He noticed she sat in front of Raven's door, which was closed… and if he really did hear loud banging it was most likely from Raven. Fear began to overcome him, he already dealt with that side of Raven, he really did not want to go through that again.

"Oh, friend Beastboy! It is actually the funny thing that you have came this way! I had played a prank on Raven! It was so joyous! I was sitting outside her door like this so that I can do the sneaking that you are so good at to hear her reaction!" Beastboy began to perk up with a smile. I mean, he was the star prankster of his house after all. It did him good to know that Starfire was actually playing pranks on members of the team, probably one's he has taught her. But then it dawned on him…

"Don't get me wrong, I'm extremely proud of you right now but… Star, on Raven? Are you looking for a death wish? You should of done it to Cyborg! Or me even! I love a good prank!" Beastboy winked at her then grabbed her by the arm. "Let's go before Raven tries to tear you apart!" Starfire was hoisted to her feet and dragged to the common room where she saw Cyborg sitting on the couch holding a game controller.

"BB! What took you so long man, I got the game up and ready! Woah, wait whats up with that smirk man, it's giving me the creeps!" Beastboy pushed Starfire in front of him. He beamed with delight at what he was going to announce to Cyborg.

"Cy, we got a new prankster in the house!" He motioned to Starfire like she was a in a new car ad. "She's brand new, pretty fluent at english, and is out of this world!" Starfire giggled, Beastboy's jokes were sometimes awful but it's what she loved about him. Cyborg rolled his eyes but then the wires ignited in his head/

"Wait, are you telling me Starfire played a prank? On who? You?" Beastboy shook his head frantically, followed by wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, this is the best part. On Raven!" Cyborgs mouth opened, his gasp wasn't audible but it was read loud and clear.

"Girl, you better hide or something! You know Rae is not going to be a happy camper when she comes out from her room to find who done it!"

"What joke did you pull on her anyway? Was it one that I taught you?" Beastboy beamed, sitting on the top of the couch. Starfire was a terrible liar, she scrambled her brain as quick as she could to think up a story.

"It was the ink ball trick, I told her it was a stuffed animal of mine that I wanted her to give the hug! She finally gave it the hug and the liquid inside of the tiny ink ball went all over her costume! She was the most shocked! I quickly exited her room and awaited her reaction outside of the door!" Beastboy began laughing so hard that he fell off the top of the couch, landing on the seat next to Cyborg. Cyborg let out a laugh to, but then directed his attention towards Beastboy.

"That joke has you written all over it you know, Rae might come after you instead of Star here… thinking that you had tricked her into it!" Beastboy suddenly replaced his laughs with frantic coughing. He looked up at Cyborg with terrified eyes and in a blink of an eye he turned into a kitten darting up the hallway to his room. Starfire chuckled and shook her head.

"Well, I am going to go do the hiding in Robin's room." She motioned her thumb back up at the hall.

"It's a good idea to hide, but in Rob's room? Don't you think you'd be doing more kissing than anything else?" Cyborg began to make kissy noises with his lips as Starfire sighed.

"I wish, you know we are not the couple. Nor does he know that I have the feelings." She rubbed at the top part of her arm, looking down at her purple knee high boots.

"You should just go for it one of these days, I'm pretty sure there is something there from him too." Starfire winced, she knew now was not the time to tell him because if he did have feelings for her too that would make it even harder for her to leave… Even harder for her to do what she has to.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Raven walked down the hallway, going into the different rooms in Titan's Tower. They didn't have very many picture frames out but she would have to hit all five of them. She already got three out of the five and was ready to take this one next.

"Azarath, mentrione, zinthos…" She waved her hand over the photo making the image of Starfire completely fade away. Left in it's place was an awkward void, she really hoped that without Starfire's presence the team wouldn't fall apart. From Robin's temper tantrums, to keeping the peace between the team members, to just making everyone feel better… no one else could do that. Could it toll on the team too hard? Raven didn't even want to think about it, instead she chose to actually have faith for once. She made her way out of the room to the common room where there was one last photograph of all of them. The most complicated one.

As she drew closer, she heard Starfire and Cyborg talking. She could hardly make out any of it, but from what it sounded like it was about Robin. She heard his name a few times, she guessed it was about the feelings that Starfire so obviously had for their leader. What would become of them? Now wasn't the time for this, she shook it off and continued closer.

"Oh, Starfire!" She called as saw the red headed girl float over to her. Cyborg looked over his shoulder and shouted.

"Don't kill her, Rae!" Raven blinked and looked at Starfire, giving her a questioning face.

"Oh, I told them that I had played the prank on you." Raven winked as she retorted to Cyborgs statement.

"I won't KILL her, but she isn't getting off easy!" Raven then tried to lower her voice. "Starfire, here's a piece of paper. When you get back from Tamaran use these words on us." Starfire opened up the folded piece of paper and said the words aloud.

"Nasem Upsom Soren?" She looked back up at Raven confusingly.

"What is that a pop song?" Cyborg cried out as Raven shushed him. Her eyes glared daggers through him, so he turned around quickly, focusing his energy on the game.

"Don't lose it, Starfire." Starfire nodded and began to float down the hall.

"I will be in my room shortly, I first want to see Robin." Raven nodded as she walked out into the common room. She walked her way in front of Cyborg who desperately tried to look past her.

"Sorry, Cyborg." Cyborg looked up as she chanted, "Azarath, mentione, zinthos!" With that Cyborg fell asleep. As he did, Raven pushed a button that was behind Cyborg's head. Out popped a computer chip, she needed to get rid of this, it was the data that recorded from his mechanical eye. If he ever needed to remember something, he would just go over his files. She couldn't have him doing that, so she took the chip and flew to the record room to put it away for safe keeping.

\\\\\\\\\\\\

Starfire stood outside Robin's room, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door a few times.

"Enter." Robin called as the door came flying open. Starfire peered in, looking around for Robin. To her surprise he was laying on his bed reading a book. She was actually really happy he was keeping his mind off of fighting for once, until she read the title. 'The Secret Arts of Combat.' She narrowed her eyes, one could dream, she thought. He put the book down and scooted to the end of his bed. "What's up, Star?"

"Hello, dearest friend!" She sat at the edge of his bed. She was suddenly enveloped in Robin's scent. It was a mixture of fresh cotton and a somewhat cinnamon smell. It was comforting and something she would always look forward to whenever she knew he was around.

He looked at her questioningly. She looked like a mess, but was trying to cover it well. There was a red ring around her gorgeous green eyes that Robin loved so much. What he especially loved about them was that they were always sparkling, full of hope, and happiness. They were like a happy home to him, but not this night, they were full of despair.

"Are you alright?" He put an arm around her and the sudden contact from him made Starfire jump. "S-sorry." He took his hand away and Starfire shook her head.

"I'm sorry, it is the o and k! I just am not used to such earthly affection from you." Ouch, was that an insult? Robin rubbed at his jaw and figured to let that one slide. Something was bothering her, wait… was it that? Was it because he hadn't made a move on her? Or told her that he might have feelings for her? He wasn't ready for this now, plus being a hero was first in his life. Not romance. He breathed in a huge sigh and Starfire could feel the tension. Robin was clearly getting the wrong vibe. "Not to worry Robin, I have just come here to see if you were busy. I just like to talk to you. I am just a bit lonely is all."

He pushed his spiky hair back, it didn't sound quite right. But Starfire wasn't really the type to lie, nor mask her emotions for this long. She would have lashed out on him by now if he had done something wrong. As he was about to ask if she wanted to watch a movie, he felt something warm touch his cheek. It almost froze him into place. Starfire had just gave him a soft peck on the cheek. Her face was flushed red and Robin's heart began to beat. They were alone in his room after all… oh man, his mind should not be going to this. He was a teenage boy after all.

Starfire got up from his bed, walking for the door. Robin wanted to call after her, to stop her, to see why she had done that… but instead he remained frozen. Starfire wasn't outwardly like this. He had a hint that she may have liked him like that, however, he wasn't certain. But with this new contact… he didn't know what to think. All the thoughts of combat strategies and new training methods for the titans flew right out of his head. He just wanted to perhaps… get kissed on the cheek again. To be around Starfire. But instead, she closed the door behind him. Leaving him a wordless mess with thoughts revolving around the red headed beauty.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Starfire returned to her room. She sat at the edge of her round pink bed waiting for Raven to come in. She kicked her feet around nervously, she didn't want to go and she wished there was a loophole somewhere. But there wasn't one, her duty called. If the Titans really knew what her duty was… they would not let her leave nor go to Tamaran on her own. As she was driving deeper and deeper into her thoughts, Raven finally walked in.

"Are you ready? I put the others in a sleeping spell for awhile so they won't accidentally interfere." Starfire gulped and nodded, she tried to keep the tears that were packing her eyes behind her eyelids. Raven tried not to looks at her, instead she made Starfire's whole room disappear, what she left were the walls with no paint, no pink bed, or any of Starfire's things. "Don't worry, they will return when you come back to us." Starfire nodded, keeping her despair in. Raven could sense it, but tried not to delve into it, otherwise things could become more dangerous for Starfire.

"You may want to get out of here quickly once the spell is complete." Raven noted as Starfire checked her skirt pocket for the note Raven gave her. She clenched it in her fist and prepared herself.

"Azarath… Mentrione…" Raven could feel the tears seep down her cheeks. "Zinthos.." A sudden burst of white light overcame the room, the energy knocked Starfire back a bit. She hit the wall and slid down it onto the floor with a thud. As she looked up she could see Raven peering over her, her white eyes glowing.

"Was the spell a success?" Starfire questioned, pushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Who the hell are you and why are you trespassing on titan territory?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Life Of A Troq

Chapter 2 : Life of a Troq

"I am happy to see you princess, although it displeases me to see you with such a long face." Galfore spoke as he saw Starfire slowly walk up to him, inviting him into a warm embrace.

"It's great to see you, K'norfka. I just wish that it was under better circumstances." Starfire took a deep breath in as she studied the surroundings of her home planet, Tamaran. It looked just as she always remembered it. Full of people that look the same, dressed the same, and would bow down to her whenever her shadow would pass on by. She began to remember how lonely of a place Tamaran could be, even though it was her home planet... it wasn't home. Not anymore at least. On Tamaran Starfire was always surrounded by a flock of people, constantly wanting to wait on her hand and foot. That life didn't please her, she rather be surrounded by the comfort of her friends... the cinnamon and cotton smell returned to her nostrils.

"Robin?" She breathed, turning around. But of course, no one was there. How could they be? No matter how much she hoped to see Robin and her friends standing there to save her... she knew it wouldn't come true. Then, where was that smell coming from? She turned to see Galfore picking up some things from the floor.

"Sorry, princess. The latch broke on one of your bags." On the ground was Starfire's pink luggage that had a bunch of little daises on them. It made her smile thinking back to how she learned about what bags were and what they were used for. "What are these.. drawings?" Galfore questioned pointing at the daises on the bag.

"Oh, those are daises! They are an Earth flower, they are rather common." She smiled, perking up at any moment that she would be able to talk about Earth.

"I wish I could see these... flowers one day. Even Earth, since you speak so grand of the planet." As Starfire opened her mouth to speak, she found an article of clothing that wasn't her's strewn about the floor. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she pushed them aside with her slim index finger. She was trying to pretend this nightmare was simply just that - a nightmare. Not that she was actually living it. But seeing that red and green uniform that looked so much like Christmas laying in a heap on the floor tugged at her heartstrings. She flew gently over to the uniform, picking it up slowly. She examined the giant yellow 'R' that laid on the left hand part of his chest. She laced her fingers through it, pretending that he was there standing next to her. As she was about to choke up on tears, Galfore placed a hand on her shoulder. He clearly remembered that uniform and how dear Starfire would stare at the person in it.

"Your Earth friends, how did they feel about your mission?" Galfore asked as Starfire stood before him, staring at the ground. "You did not tell them what your mission was, did you?" She shook her head, staring up at the different nebulas that formed above her planet. "What happened?"

"Well... it wasn't the best of the goodbyes."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Who the hell are you?" Raven spat at the top of her lungs, she was in her combat pose, her black powers emerging from her palms. Starfire's mouth hung open as she remembered what Raven had said. _You may want to get out of her quickly when the spell is complete._

Starfire quickly rose to her feet and tried to fly towards the edge of the room to pick up her things. But boy, was that a bad idea. Raven quickly grabbed Starfire with her telekinesis and hoisted her forwards.

"I do not wish to fight you." Starfire almost stammered, trying not to be afraid of Raven... her friend.

"Then ANSWER ME. Why are you here?" Starfire knew if she explained it would blow the whole reason of her performing the spell in the first place. Plus, it wasn't like Raven would believe her anyway. There was no other choice out but to fight and she hated the fact that this would be the last memory for her of her friends. Also, it would be the first memory of her for them. She quickly yanked out of Raven's telekinesis and tugged her hood down over her face. "Gahh!" Raven shrieked as she tried to adjust her hood. Starfire then lunged backwards, spiraling some starbolts at the half demon girl. She fell backwards against the wall, falling onto her stomach. It left the back of her head clear for Starfire to hit. She knew it would only knock her out for a bit, but it would have to suffice for now. But as soon as her palms glowed with emerald bolts a swarm of discs lined up in front of her. Before she knew it, bright lights stunned her, setting off one by one. She was blinded for the moment, but as her eyesight came back she saw two tigers coming for her.

A green tiger smacked into her side, sending her spiraling towards the corner. As her eyesight finally adjusted back to normal she noticed it was one tiger and that of course was Beastboy. She was now cornered, as she saw a blue light beaming her direction, aiming at her and taunting her that if she moved she would be struck down. Then she heard the serious tone of her former leader, the one who threw the discs.

"Tell me who you are and why are you in our home?" He inched forward towards her, ready to attack if he needed to. Raven began to stir, rubbing at her back as she stood up. Starfire was paralyzed with fear, she didn't know what to say or what to do. This was the first time she ever felt this way around her friends, other than the times that they have fought Slade. Sure, she has been scared of Robin before but she never felt helpless... Now she did. They were all against her. She could feel Robin tracing her body, searching her for any sign of a threat. As she looked up and looked into Robin's eyes, thats when she saw his mask tighten. It was as if he was frustrated about something. He combed his fingers through his jet black hair as he then yelled out to his team.

"Stand down." They looked at him confused, but then they looked at Starfire again... all the same look as Robin had.

"Man... I'm forgetting something." Cyborg spoke staring at the alien girl.

"I feel like I know you..." Beastboy added, banging his head over-dramatically against the wall. Raven walked over to join the team, staring at Starfire again.

"It does feel that way but it can't be." Raven huffed as the team turned to face her. "This must be some sort of trick, maybe she knows magic spells to confuse us. We don't want to go through another Terra ordeal."

"She died a hero Rae! Don't even bring her up like she is some monster!" Beastboy yelped, slamming a fist against the wall.

"She isn't dead anymore. Who knows? Maybe she got her memories back and is recruiting people like her to take us down again!" Raven pointed at the Tamaranian. A circle of commotion began to happen, which Starfire took the best opportunity to grab her belongings that was against the opposite wall. As she began to pick up her stuff, Cyborg turned around crossing his arms.

"And where do you think you're goin' little lady?" Starfire quickly turned around and used her eye beams to shatter the huge window within her room. The team covered their face for glass shards, as soon as they let down their guard the red headed alien was gone.

"Damn, she's faster than the speed of light!" Beastboy groaned, walking to the edge of the window to see if he could spot where she had gone.

"She had belongings... I knew that stuff was not ours." Raven motioned to the corner of the room where a white hairbrush was left.

"What was she? Some type of hobo that lived in our house and we never knew it?" Beastboy commented, waving his arms frantically.

"Thats what we get for having such a big place." Cyborg sighed, leaning his back against the wall. "It doesn't look like she threatened anything though, or took anything." He glanced over at their leader, who held his head. "Are you alright, man?"

"I feel like there's something more to this..." Robin trailed off, walking out of his room and down to his own. When he did that, a white light emanated from Raven's stomach. It went across the whole tower, feeling like a huge gust of wind. Raven then blinked her eyes and looked around her surroundings.

"Why are we in this old dusty room?" She questioned looking and Beastboy.

"I don't know momma, maybe cause Cy here broke this window?" Robin ran back into the room and saw glass shards strewn all about the floor.

"What did you guys DO?" He rubbed at his temples as Cyborg put up his hands.

"Hey, it wasn't me! So don't start pointing fingers!"

"I don't care who it was, clean this mess up. We can't have a huge mess of broken windows in our tower." Robin scolded, pressing his fist into his hand.

"It's only one window, dude." Beastboy retorted with a smug look on his face.

"Raven must of lost touch with her powers again, cause there is one shattered in her room too." Beastboy and Cyborg both glared in Raven's direction, but they just heaved out a sigh instead of insulting her about it.

"Aw, man." They said in unison as Raven levitated over a broom from the kitchen.

"This mess isn't going to clean itself up." She muttered, sweeping away at the glass.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"I see, so you had a spell cast to make your friends forget you." Starfire winced, then nodded in response to Galfore's question. "I understand, I also wish that I can change fate. But we need you right now, we both know we cannot rely on Blackfire."

"I would not want you to, plus I had already banned her from our planet. If she were to ever step foot on this planet I-" Galfore pushed a finger over her lips.

"The enemy draws near, dear sister." Blackfire emerged from behind the palace doors, grinning twistedly, almost full of bloodlust.

"What are you doing here? You are not allowed on MY planet!" Starfire hissed, her green palms glowing.

"Oh? Were you not informed? I am the whole reason why you are-" As she was about to finish her sentence, a hard blow to the head by a golden staff smacked her out cold.

"You do way to much talking, little troq." He waved at Starfire. "Nice to see you again, troqqie. Happy to see me?" She gasped, clutching her hands into tough fists. "Oh, come now. I don't think you want to be doing that. You embarrassed me enough in one life time." He wagged his finger at her like she was a small puppy dog. "You might want to release those starbolts, otherwise your people might be eliminated. You know, I do love the sound of that!"

"What do you mean, my people will be eliminated?" Starfire screeched as he walked over to her, putting his giant hand to the small of her back. She shriveled at his touch, as he maneuvered her forward to the front of the balcony that they stood on. The sight before Starfire made her sick to her stomach. Down below were more than half of her planet, shackled and bound to the ground. They were pleading for water... for food, they looked skinny and dried up. Like there was nothing more to them anymore. "YOU SHALL RELEASE THEM!" She shouted furiously, starbolts beaming and all. He put a finger to his lips, telling her to shush.

"This will all go away if I take you and your sister here back with me."

"What do you want with us?" She scoffed as she looked at her sister who laid motionless on the ground.

"That is none of your concern, you both are valuable to me. Both of you... the only Tamaranians with powers..." The way he stared at her made her uncomfortable as he licked his lips. "Come with me, if you don't... say goodbye to your people as they suffer with what little time they have left." Galfore stared down at the ground, his eyes showed vast empty valley's as if all the emotion has been sucked right out of him at this point.

"I do not trust him, Kori." Galfore muttered under his breath, glancing at Starfire. It has been awhile since Starfire has been called by her Tamaranian name.

"Yes, but I much rather my life be in danger than all of my people." Tears began to stream down her orange cheeks as her eyes searched his for an answer, but all that she got in reply was a hearty wheeze. "My people are suffering because of me... I need to go."

"You are such a _prize_, Kori." His eyebrows wiggled up and down. She turned around, enraged at him as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Do what you want with me, let my people go, leave Tamaran at peace. But do _not _call me Kori. I much rather you call me Troq."

"Y'know I like your attitude... you look like a fire with all that hair." He put up his hand to command the army of his people to let the Tamaranians go. All you could hear was heavy sighing, screams for water, and cries as they were released. Starfire felt guilty that she didn't come sooner than she did, if she had known about her people deteriorating up here. As if Galfore can read her mind, he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Do not blame yourself." She nodded as the enemy put handcuffs over her hands that led up to her wrists.

"Can't let you use your starbolts now can we." He grabbed her and made him follow her to his ship. He hoisted Blackfire over his shoulder as he walked through the opening of the space craft. As they walked towards the space craft Starfire scooped up her belongings as best as she could with the handcuffs on her. She was able to grab Robin's uniform, as she did a piece of paper flew out of his pocket.

_Starfire,_

_Please return home safe to see us again, I know having this article of clothing from home will make your mission easier, whatever it is. We look forward to seeing you again._

_Raven._

Starfire hugged the uniform close as she watched the wind pick up Raven's letter and hoist it away into the endless realm that is space. Before she could have any emotional reaction to this, a voice jumped her out of her thoughts as she walked in to the spaceship.

"Everything is ready for departure, Val-Yor!" One of his people saluted as they walked up to the huge silver-colored alien man. He nodded as the ship took up into the galaxies.

"It's time to give you the life you deserve... the one a troq deserves." Starfire's eyes grew as she saw the name that was written on the computer to where they were heading. The coordinates read... 'The Citadel.'


	3. Chapter 3 - The Fallen Trophy

A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry the third chapter took so long to be pumped out! I have been busy with college! But thank you for all the kind feedback! I'll continue to write more as long as you guys keep giving me the support and the go ahead with the story! I hope you like this chapter!

CHAPTER 3 : The Fallen Trophy

[ SIX MONTHS LATER ]

_Where's the fifth titan? What happened to the girl with the ruby red hair? I miss seeing her smile. It's such a shame, it's like the titans didn't even know her! Why do they pretend to not know where she went? What was her name again? No one can seem to remember this girls name. But I remember her! Yeah, she was really pretty! Wasn't Robin her boyfriend? Doesn't anyone find is suspicious that HE doesn't even remember her? It doesn't seem like the titans are held together by friendship anymore. Maybe they are hiding a dirty little secret..._

"Make it stop!" Robin pleaded, holding his spiky head in his hands. "Please." It wasn't like him to get this emotional and he had no idea why. What other people have said never bothered him before... why now? He never felt... this weak. He paced back and forth in his room and with one swift blow, punched a dent in the wall. "What is even going on anymore?" He prodded his brain, resting his forehead against his cool bare wall. Red haired girl? My girlfriend? A fifth titan? There wasn't ever a fifth titan... plus, Robin never had a girlfriend before either. Yet, it would explain the heartbreak he supposedly had for the past six months. He suffered through major depression, he would lock himself up in his room and just wonder why the tower felt so empty. He tended to go to Raven on most days, since she was able to feel emotions to feel what he was feeling. She told him that he was going through heartbreak, this made her raise her eyebrow and become suspicious of her leader. Especially with all the wild rumors going around. "Fuck sakes." Robin pushed his jet black hair back as he closed his eyes, trying to envision this girl that so many people have described to him before.

Long red ruby hair, skin that was kissed orange, huge shimmering emerald green eyes, a smiling face that was not from this world. For a brief moment an image of a girl appeared behind his eyelids, but as soon as he saw it he lost it which made him all the more confused again. That's when a huge metal clanking came from his door.

"Yo, Rob. We are all going to sit in the living room to talk." Cyborg stated behind the closed door. Robin grunted as he approached the voice, opening the door with his code number.

"Another meeting? What? To make me out to be some sort of villain again?" Robin spat as Cyborg sighed as he rubbed at his head.

"No, you know we don't see you that way. It's just things are very confusing... nothing makes sense! And just all the gossip around town just paints a bad image of us. We need a plan." Cyborg was right, things were beginning to become shady. The townspeople were beginning to feel threatened by the team and was losing trust. Robin was at wit's end, Cyborg was very defensive, Beast Boy tried to play things off like a goof, and Raven just hovered in the background underneath her cloak. The team was just not working like a team in front of the public or even together for that matter. Robin could feel his heart sink as he walked behind his robotic friend, his back has become so much more cold. Not too long ago he was able to walk by Cyborgs side, crack a few jokes at him and vent to him like an older brother. What would Robin even vent to him about? He couldn't even remember... but that's not all that they can't seem to remember these days.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"There's something wrong! I just don't get it!" Raven shrieked as she tried to meditate. Her calm state of mind was harder to find these days, especially with all these rumors about her friends going around. "Things used to be so much easier." A small knock came to the door as Raven floated around in her meditation pose. "Come in."

"Hey Rae, we are going to have another house meeting... is everything alright?" The green changeling cautiously walked into the dark room towards Raven who now faced her window. "You know, I ain't the most serious guy in the tower but I'm always here to listen." He walked along side her and placed a hand to her shoulder. The sudden warmth from his touch caused Raven to break the mirror that was propped up against the wall next to her bed. "Woah, sorry!" Beast boy shrieked as he took a few steps backwards. Raven landed on the floor and looked at him with eyes full of emotion, something completely out of her character. Beast boy was shocked and a little scared, he wasn't used to this with Raven.

"No, don't be sorry. It's me who can't keep my powers under control, I am such a waste of the titans time." Beast boy shook his head combing his fingers through his leafy green hair.

"Look, both me and you know something's up. Whether our memories have been erased or something else is going on, I don't know! But I want things to go back to the way it used to be. I miss carelessly eating Tofu and playing video games. The tower is totally depressing and no one smiles anymore. Even you." He reached a hand up to her cheek, Raven was surprised by the bit of affection she was getting from her teammate. As he released his hand from her cheek she managed to choke up a few words.

"I don't smile." Raven muttered, looking out at the moon caress the ocean.

"But when you do, I notice." Beast Boy managed a smile as he shoved his hands nervously in his pockets.

"What's up with you? You aren't cracking obnoxious jokes or trying to irritate me." Raven took her hood off, releasing her short purple hair. Beast Boy snickered at the frizzy hair that was left behind from her hood. He could always tell when she had just been meditating.

"I don't know, the tower seems to let all the fun out... maybe my immaturity went out with it." He then stopped and his eyebrows began to dance on his face. "Or perhaps you miss that side of me, huh, Rae?" Raven shook her head and sighed.

"Well, it lasted a good 30 seconds." She walked towards the door as Beast Boy followed her out to the common room. She bit at her bottom lip as she side glanced behind her. Yes, she did miss Beast Boy's usual attitude but damn to hell if she ever admitted it.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Everyone sprawled out on the black leather couch as they waited for Cyborg to start the discussion. Unlike most meetings before, this one wasn't being held by Robin. Their leader seemed more distraught and torn up then usual, he sat at the far edge of the couch staring up at the ceiling. Not once did he acknowledge when Raven and Beast Boy entered the room. Not even when Beast Boy made an ill-attempt at a joke about his gel induced spiky hair. Cyborg coughed to get everyones attention, they all sat up and by the look on Cyborg's face they knew he meant business.

"Team we are in very dark times right now. I'm just gonna be blunt and state that our friendships are all on the line here. When me and Robin aren't at each others throats, it's then BB and Robin. If not that, Raven is exploding and breaking objects left'n right! No one seems to be happy anymore. The rumors around town are getting progressively worse and I'm surprised the police aren't knocking our door down!"

"Have you checked your microchip Cyborg?" Raven questioned as Cyborg tapped the back of his head.

"I tried to, but there isn't anything on it past 6 months ago. I don't know how that's possible but theres nothing! The only people who know bout that is you guys! And if anyone had a reason to sabotage my memories..." Cyborg stopped to take a look at all the faces of his friends.

"That's bullshit Cy, you need to stop trying to turn the team against one another." Beast Boy retorted, crossing his arms as he stared at his so called best friend trying to pin one of them up for treason.

"Nothing makes sense, Raven can't sense anything from the past, supposedly Robin had a girlfriend and is now suffering through heart break, you keep saying words that aren't even English!" Cyborg shouted at Beast Boy who huffed.

"Maybe I picked them up in animal form when I was communicating with them! I don't know where the damn words came from!"

"They are tamaranian words, in other words, it's an alien race of words." Beast Boy's mouth hung open as Raven announced her newest discovery. "I went to the library and did a search. Most of the words Beast Boy says corresponds with the words in this book. The book of Tamaran." Raven pointed to a book that was placed on the coffee table before them.

"Great, now we find out even more weird information." Beast Boy rubbed at his chin wondering how he learned such foreign words.

"The townspeople are freakin' out over all this. They think we are hiding something since we have no idea what the hell or who the hell this fifth titan was! Now you can't be telling me that the whole town has memories of this person so that it's fake. Who's minds are easier to erase? A whole town or just us?" Cyborg stammered as he pointed a finger to Robin. "You know why everyone is pointing the finger at you right? It's like a classic horror movie. A guy gets sick of his girlfriend and takes her out."

"Literally." Beast Boy added as a joke as he uses a finger to slice his throat and stick his tongue out.

"I NEVER had a girlfriend, even if I did... you know I don't kill. If I were to kill anyone it would be Slade. Not a girl that would just piss me off for some reason." Robin growled, rubbing at his temples.

"ENOUGH. The evidence is pretty clear. This is what we know, the girl that was with us was very close to Robin. She had super powers which most likely made her a titan... one of us. She had orange skin and wore a purple outfit." Raven opened up the book on the table about Tamaran. In the front cover it revealed the outfits that Tamaranians wore, it was similar to the outfit the townspeople explained that the girl wore. "She was most definitely Tamaranian and now she is gone."

"We don't know who she is, what if she was the one who erased our memories?" Robin added, making a sudden revelation.

"See, that would make sense but you would need to possess magic in order to do something like that. Tamaranians do not have magical capabilities. It's a wonder that our titan supposedly had green orbs of energy as her attack method. They are listed as non super powered people who only have super strength." Raven answered, gliding her slim gray index finger over the words in her book.

"The only one with magic here is you, Rae!" Cyborg noted as Raven clenched her teeth as she tried to scramble her mind for ideas.

"But I wouldn't agree to do something like that, it's against my morals!" Raven answered defensively as Beast Boy put a hand to her shoulder.

"But what if there was a reason for it though? Like a good reason where you went through with it. Maybe this supposed titan had a reason we had to forget her." Beast Boy reassured her as she bit on the tip of her thumb. "Isn't there a spell you could maybe do that helps us remember something we lost?"

"I tried to look that up but you see, a forgetting spell is broken by a phrase the caster makes up to remember something. I can't do that, I have no idea what the word was."

"So we are stuck." Robin groaned as he covered his face with his hands.

"We have to come up with a plan to make sure we gain the public's trust again. They are losing faith in us real fast and before you know it there will be no more titans. Plus, our trust with each other is dwindling out of control too." Cyborg reminded them as Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"The problem stems from you because you are always pointing the finger at us!" Beast Boy barked as Raven nodded in agreement.

"Well you would be acting the same exact way if people came up to you and was demanding that you give them answers. Especially during press conferences, that ROBIN is supposed to go to! But he isn't acting like our LEADER at the moment." Cyborg retorted, giving a disgusted look to their leader.

"I don't need this shit from you." Robin got up and walked to the exit of the main room to head back to his room where he could put together his mind in peace.

"Yeah, run away from your problems, man. You're fixing everything by doing that." Cyborg swatted his hand in his direction as the main room doors closed.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

[ 1 YEAR LATER ]

_What are they doing? The titans are a mess. They really need that fifth titan right about now. When are they ever going to address what happened to her anyway? We have the right to know! They used to keep us in the loop for everything... It don't even seem like they are getting along. Crime is becoming more and more of a problem in this city. I am going to move to Gotham, at least they have some real heroes protecting that place! I never would of thought Gotham would be more safe than Jump City. What a disgrace the titans have been. Looking at their tower from the bay used to give me such happiness, now it only gives me disgust._

Robin's team was falling apart right from under him. He didn't know what to do, they even tried to fabricate a story about the fifth titan but no one would believe them. Especially when they couldn't name the titan or even explain anything about her that they can recall easily from memory. Robin was slipping back to his old routine, he wanted to be by himself. He wasn't interested in his friends lives anymore. Especially since Cyborg put all the blame into Robins hands. Beast Boy seemed to have distance himself away from Robin and stayed in Raven's room to relentlessly try to help Raven control her powers. Raven would speak to Robin every once in awhile but he could tell in her voice that she was upset with him for not taking an interest in what goes around her anymore. Robin knew it was coming to an end and he just didn't know how to accept it. This mysterious fifth titan had made him obsessive. He would search high and low throughout the tower to find any type of trace of this other person. All that he found was a hairbrush left in one of the empty rooms. Nothing was on the computer files, the other titans east files, or any articles he could muster up.

Warm tears began to slide down Robin's cheeks as they stung him a bit. Wiping away at them he sat at the foot of his bed. "I miss you." He whispered and as soon as he muttered those words he questioned them. What? I miss her? Who was she? I don't remember. Do I miss my team being together? Is that what I meant? Robin was at his end and he couldn't take it anymore. He slipped out of his room to sneak his way through the tower to get to the basement. He had to pass by Raven's room, which wasn't easy. He slid against the wall to find that he could hear every bit of what Raven and Beast Boy were saying to each other.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore!" Raven cried as she slammed a fist to the ground.

"I'm not hurt, I'm just fine! It was just a scratch!" Beast Boy shouted with pain in his voice.

"No! You keep getting thrown around the room because of me!" Raven shrieked as Robin could hear her foot pace scrambling around.

"Please, let me help you!" Beast Boy stammered to the lost girl.

"I can't keep doing this to you, I'm a monster! You are going to get hurt worse because of me!"

"Rae! Please! No! Don't go! You're the only one-" Then there was silence, followed by a few bird noises and silence again. Robin noticed there was a crack in the door so he took a peek in it. In the center of Raven's room lied Beast Boy, he was trying so hard to change into a crow to go after Raven who Robin could see disappeared in the form of her black Raven into the sky. Beast Boy was covered in dry blood stains and scratches. The sight was almost too much for Robin to grasp. He needed to get out of this tower, this tower was no longer a home. It was hell. He slipped past Raven's room to leave Beast Boy there, who eventually was able to turn into a hawk and fly crookedly after Raven.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Robin finally made it to his R-Cycle, he breathed heavily as he grabbed for his helmet.

"So... you were just going to leave without saying anything? Some leader you turned out to be." Cyborg remarked as he leaned against the garage door. Robin just continued to put his motorcycle together, getting ready to leave. "Once you leave, don't think about coming back since you plan on abandoning us."

Robin placed the helmet on his head as he swung his leg over the motorcycle. The R-Cycle revved on and Robin sped off away from the tower as Cyborg watched silently. A tear rolled down his eye as he shut the door behind him. So... this is the end, he thought.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"What a beautiful specimen to have on your arm Lord Val-Yor!"

"I know, at least she is an honorable trophy, a princess at that!" Val-Yor smirked as he licked his lips at the Tamaranian girl who was made to sit in a cage to be gawked at in the middle of a bunch of Vernathians.

"What are you going to do with the black haired one?" Val-Yor laughed sinisterly.

"The fun has just begun. I am going to mess with that troq's head so bad, she won't even know who she is anymore." The man Val-Yor is talking to seems shocked by his words, but all amused at the same time.

"Are you going to have them duel?"

"Yes and then one of them will prove who is the better Tamaranian." Val-Yor rubbed at his chin as he took a good seat to view Starfire from.

"I see you have taken a liking to the red haired one."

"A liking? More like she is a valuable prize to me." He scoffed at the man's comment.

"Did you leave Tamaran at peace?"

"Yes, my battle wasn't with the disgusting Tamaranians themselves. More with that Troq. They were merely the plan to get that girl to agree to come with me."

"Then why bring along the black haired one?" The man questioned.

"Simple, she's our little torture device." Val-Yor smiled as the man laughed along with him.


End file.
